


Sundays

by Cheesewheel



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Boys Kissing, Ding Dong Ditch, Flirting, Food, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Music, Rynx, Stress Relief, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesewheel/pseuds/Cheesewheel
Summary: Evan's stressed to all hell trying to get ready for the Rynx tour, can a surprise visit help?
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> I started this last year and finally finished it. I should be prepping for my exams or finishing my other fics, but here I am.

He almost didn’t here the doorbell. It just happened to ring out during a lull in the beat, a sharp contrast to the song streaming through his headphones. Evan initially decided to ignore it, assuming it was most likely some salesman or political campaigner. There had been a stream of them recently, with the up and coming election, but a hint of artificially thickened Canadian accent usually sent them scrambling.

But the noise continued, shrill enough to annoy the man into pausing his music, frowning as he glanced at his phone. There were no notifications, making the visitor unlikely to be one of his friends, not that they had been visiting a lot lately anyway.

To say Evan was stressed would be putting it lightly. With multiple shows coming up, plus having to keep on top of his career as Vanoss, was leaving him with persistent migraines and no time to deal with them. His computer had overheated three times in the past week alone, and he only had himself to blame. How was he meant to know how long it took to organise and produce a live show? 

But because of his mistake, he had to suffer. Trivial things like sleeping and eating were pushed aside for more hours in his studio, tired eyes red and itchy from staring at the screen for so long. A bottle of prescription strength painkillers sat almost empty beside his mouse, having been send over by his manager with a warning about burning out. That had made the younger man snort, as if he had time to burn out. Shit needed to be done and done soon. People were counting on him, and with the busy holiday season approaching, the amount of available time he had was shortening rapidly.

He knew his friends were starting to worry, with how many sessions he had begun to cancel on, and how distant he had been recently, which only added to the Canadian’s guilt. He had never wanted to neglect his gaming career, but Rynx had taken over his life. With how many tickets had already been sold, and the sheer amount of support from his fans meant he had to make the sets perfect, or risk letting down the people who had made his music dreams a reality. And with how hard he and his manager had pushed for this, he owned the older man big time.

A rapid series of thuds knocked him from thoughts, his still unknown guest becoming impatient. As Evan let out a heavy sigh, the doorbell went again, the Canadian finally ditching his headphones to stand.

“Gimme a minute,” he hollered, hoping to stop the constant noise. It seemed to have worked for a minute, until the knocking started up again, making his head throb with pain. Scrunching up his face, he ran a hand through his greasy hair, all to aware of his rumbled appearance. He was pretty sure his pants had pizza sauce staining them, his T-shirt crumpled, and god knew when he last had a shower.

Sighing once more, he knew there was no chance of changing, not if he wanted to stop the fucking banging. Grumbling to himself, he finally left his office, the cool blast of the AC catching him as he wandered towards the stairs. It took a minute to find his keys beneath a pile of junk mail, a minute too long for the person outside, who had returned to the doorbell. Gritting his teeth, Evan unlocked the door and yanked it open with probably more force than necessary.

The fake smile he had been ready to plaster on disappeared when he registered who was stood on his porch, headache impossibly doubling.

“What do _you_ want?” he sneered, eyes narrowing as he observed the man opposite.

“Still alive then?” Jonathan cheeked back, ignoring Evan’s previous question as he barged his way past the shorter. Evan just closed his eyes, hand reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. _Of fucking course._ He wondered if the world had it out for him, or if it was just this particular man. “Hurry up and shut the door, you’re letting the cold out,” the elder called, teasing evident in his voice, oblivious to Evan’s urge to strangle him.

The younger let out a heavy breath, shutting and locking his door carefully, pointedly ignoring the rummaging happening in his fridge. The stairs felt like a mountain to his tired legs, gaming chair the world softest bed when he finally collapsed back in it. Bloodshot brown gazed unseeingly at his screen, fingers tapping an unknown rhythm on his desk, almost silenced by the ruckus below him.

It finally fell silent, relief washing through the Canadian as he went for his headphones once more, already wondering how to best tweak the song he was working on. But just before the padded foam hit his skull, he was interrupted once more.

“When did you last go shopping dude? There’s literally nothing down there.”

Fighting the urge to sigh once more, he diverted his headset around his neck, answering the question with one of his own.

“What are you doing here Delirious?” The frown he received was felt rather than seen, his friend’s gaze drilling holes into his back.

“Came to see if you were still breathing, mostly,” the American admitted, clothes rustling as he padded forward. “Annoying you is just a bonus.” The teasing was evident, but tone still soft, and Evan just knew those pale features were scrunched up in concern. He just slumped further in his chair, silence only encouraging Jonathan to take more. “S-Seriously though dude, when did you last take a break?”

Broad shoulder gave a weak shrug, too prideful to confess he wasn’t sure. The knowing silence made him tense, teeth gritting once more at the pity he could practically feel. He didn’t need any stupid pity, he needed to get his work fucking done, preferably yesterday. Delirious hd no idea what it was like, having such expectations on his shoulders, so he could take his pity and fuck right off.

“Well sorry you wasted a flight, but I’m fine,” he snapped, yanking his headphones back on. “And if you don’t mind, I’m busy right now.”

Silence fell as the younger pretended to get on with his work, all too aware of the presence still attempting to stare him down. Only when the door clicked did he relax, faint guilt at being a dick being burrowed back under the rest of his problems. He had shit he needed to do.

So after a couple hours had past, he couldn’t really be blamed for jumping when a plate nudged his elbow. His headset wire caught as he tried to stand, sending the equipment clattering across his desk, startled blue greeting his own shocked gaze.

“Jesus fuck, calm down!” Jon stated, free hand raised in defence. “It’s just food. You know, that stuff you – you know – eat?” He lifted the plate once more, large heap of pasta threatening to spill onto the floor. At Evan’s incredulous look, the elder just shrugged, squishing the plate onto the crowded desk, several knickknacks falling to the floor in his effort. “Thought you could ‘ave something that isn’t week old pizza…”

A side look was short at the half open box, perched delicately on a stack of games, like it had personally offended the American. Ignoring this, Evan knew he should thank the other gamer, but when he opened his mouth, all that came out was a shocked, “you cooked me food?”

Jon shot him a look. “Ummm yes?”

“Where’d you get it?”

“Whole Foods.” His friend looked as confused as he felt, which was fair. Evan would probably be confused if he cooked someone a meal and got an inquisition. But, to the Canadian’s credit, it was a weird situation. Rubbing his face and wondering faintly if he’s fallen asleep on his keyboard, the younger finally spun to face Jon.

“So, let me get this right,” he began, trying not to sound to accusatory as his hand dropped to fiddle with a loose thread on his shirt. “You went to whole foods, bought _groceries_ , brought them here, and cooked me a meal?”

Red had begun to creep up Jonathan’s neck, lanky arms crossing over his worn hoodie as he replied.

“Y-yeah?” Evan would have laughed at the unsure expression facing him if he could feel anything but lost.

“Why?”

A beat passed, both men staring at each other with bewilderment, before Jon’s face relaxed, and he let out a bark of laughter. Evan frowned, the familiar noise failing to bring the usual joy in his tired state. God, he was too stressed for this. But before he could ask what the hell was so funny, Delirious calmed, bright blue refocusing on the younger as he grinned fondly.

“Cause you’re a little bisch,” the taller teased, eyes sparkling. “And cause you need real food.” Another look was shot at the pizza box, before the elder chuckled once more.

“Eat,” he insisted, nodding at the still steaming plate, before backing towards the door. “Before you pass out. ’m staying at an Air Bnb, so come see me if you have the time.”

His tone was still teasing, shooting Evan one last grin before ducking out of the room, leaving the Canadian to stare at his meal, conflicting emotions running through his body. He _should_ feel offended, he was a grown adult, perfectly capable of caring for himself, but at the same time, the action had been uncharacteristically… sweet.

He grabbed a forkful, giving it a hesitant sniff. There was no knowing how good of a cook Delirious was, the man still enjoying shrouding his personal life in mystery. The sauce coated pasta smelled decent enough, but then again, so did an air freshener. Cautiously, Evan licked it, flavour bursting across his tongue.

_Fuck, it’s delicious._

Two minutes later, his cheeks were practically bulging, long supressed hunger renewed with vigour. Sadly, also in that moment, Jonathan decided to waltz back in, grin turning smug at the site of his younger friend hunched over the plate.

Evan must have looked startled, because the elder snorted, shoulder’s shaking with repressed mirth.

“Good?” Jon needled, giggles escaping at Evan’s defensive glare. He should’ve known Delirious wouldn’t take him seriously. Blue rolled at his irritated huff, before the man continued. “One last thing before I go.”

Swallowing thickly, Evan managed a disgruntled “what?”

Jon’s nose wrinkled.

“Have a shower man, you fucking stink.”

Manical laughter echoed through the hall as Jon darted away, easily dodging the DVD case Evan threw at him, door shutting with a bang as the elder finally buggered off. The Canadian just huffed once more, glaring at the space Jon had stood. A couple of minutes after his front door slammed, he relaxed, now sure the other wasn’t about to reappear once more. Quickly, he lifted an arm, taking a quick sniff at his pit, before immediately gagging. _Jesus fuck._

Ok, he admitted, he desperately needed to shower. Like, now. Gathering his strength and dying will power, he went to stand, before the still full plate caught his eye once more.

_Maybe after food…_

The thud of his forehead connecting with his desk echoed around the room, followed by the softer noise of several pens rolling onto the floor, mostly drowned out by Evan’s groan. After eating a proper meal, dragging himself into the shower, and managing to shave a weeks worth of stubble off the previous night, the Canadian had returned to his work, managing to complete another song before crashing, desk being a comfortable enough pillow when one only had four hours sleep in the past two days.

But after waking up after a decent five hours with his face glued to his keyboard, square shapes firmly imprinted on his cheek, his productivity had plummeted completely. He had been trying to work a particular transition for weeks, and it was driving him insane.

And still, after nearly a whole morning of working on it, he had made zero progress, and his frustration was rising rapidly. And whilst his temper rarely made an appearance online, it was now simmering under the surface, risking his monitors survival as he supressed the urge to put his foot through it.

_God fucking damnit!_

Shoving away from his desk, the Canadian scrubbed a hand over his face, eyes wandering to the sunlight streaming through the window. It had been so long since he had actually been outside…

Guilty eyes drifted back to his screen, knowing he can’t afford to not be productive, but also aware that things were unlikely to progress today. He’s already used his reserve of patience, and further setbacks were likely to send him spiralling into a pit of musical writer’s block. Really, he should be recording instead, but the ache in his spine and head made him want to cry at the thought of staying in his chair any longer.

So, swallowing down the guilt at abandoning his responsibilities, he quickly shoved on a pair of trainers and yanked a hat over his now unruly hair, escaping out the door and into the warm LA afternoon. His shorts and hoodie were enough in the early autumn sunshine, hat shielding his eyes from the glare and potential curious eyes. He loved his fans, and owned them everything, but today he just wasn’t in the mood to be recognised.

The cracked pavement felt like a golden road, leading him away from his troubles with ease. With every step further away from his home, Evan felt freer, fresh air washing away the stale feeling that came with practically living in the same chair for months. So he kept walking, further into the city, passing people who gave him no second glance, too busy with their own lives to worry about the man wandering aimlessly between the slowly growing buildings.

A dog park loomed ahead, calling Evan’s name with a slow seduction, soft green grass and shining blue pond like gems in the mostly grey and brown city. His feet carried him towards the barking animals and laughing children without instruction, leading him to a lone bench half in the shade. The Canasian debated for a moment, weighing the heat against his need for natural light, before throwing himself on the sunny side, warm wood more comfortable than he would have ever thought, tanned skin soaking up the heat of the day. Head tilting back, a sigh of relief escaped his chest easily, eye lids sliding shut as peace washed over him for the first time in weeks.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, soaking in the light and loud sounds of the park, mind pleasantly blank. That was, until a large figure decided to block his light.

“Left your hole then,” Delirious grinned down at him, bright day reflecting off his sunglasses. “And s-showered. I’m im-im-impressured.”

Evan snorted.

“Impressed you mean,” he drawled back, easily dodging the hand that swiped at his head. “Don’t be a bitch, not my fault you can’t speak English.”

“And it’s not my fault you’re a dick,” the elder sassed, hand returning but this time in offering. Evan let his own grin spread as he gripped the pale fingers, heaving himself upright, before yanking the taller down and under his arm, fist scrubbing through dark brown affectionately. Jon let out the shriek that made him sound like a crow, before stabbing a sharp elbow into the shorter man’s side in order to escape. Evan laughter only doubled when the American turned his glare onto him, the look dampened by the short strands now sticking in every direction.

Jon quickly realised the source of the amusement, grumpy look increasing as long fingers ran through his hair, flattening it back down into the messy ‘I just rolled out of bed’ look it usual had. Blue eyes rolled as Evan continued to chuckle, the American reaching out to tug on one of Evan’s locks.

“Stop fucking laughing, you dick, yours is no better,” Delirious grumped, retreating when the Canadian batted him away.

“Don’t be jealous just because you’ve had the same hair cut for the past thirty years,” Evan retorted, allowing the soft punch to his bicep.

“Fuck off,” Jon sulked. Evan just laughed more, Jon’s frown soon cracking into his bright smile, pink lips pulling back in his own mirth.

*

It had been a few years since they had first met each other, a small gathering having taken place at Evan’s home back in Canada. Jon had made them all swear not to take any pictures, and Evan may have reinforced it with threats of being thrown out into the harsh Canadian winter. But the boys had been good, welcoming their mystery friend with open arms, the man moulding into the group with ease.

Plus, it hadn’t taken long for Evan to begin teasing the elder, unable to resist the bait right in front of his face. And Delirious, to his credit, gave it as good as he had straight back. Within hours they were bickering like old friends, a constant stream of insults and jokes wiping away any lingering doubt. It was a relief to see one of his best friends was the exact same, if not better, in person, and Evan couldn’t help but like the elder man even more.

They got on like a house on fire from the beginning, and now years later, the teasing never stopped.

They eventually went to a burger joint in downtown LA, arguing over coffee brands whilst munching on fries, Evan insisting on paying once they had finished.

“You bought me groceries, I can get one meal,” he’d argued, slapping away Jon’s card as he shoved various bills at the amused looking waitress. Jonathan whined loudly, because he’s a little shit, but allowed the payment with a grateful grin, amusement evident even as Evan practically dragged him out of the door in embarrassment. “You’re a literal man-child.”

The elder didn’t deny the claim, instead looping a long arm around Evan’s shoulders with a loud laugh, finger’s flicking his ear. A disgruntled elbow did little to dissuade Jon, but the taller man was soon distracted by a cute dog he insisted he had to pet.

Evan just rolled his eyes, scanning up and down the street as he waited on the man currently chatting enthusiastically with the owner, showing her pictures of his own dog. Evan tuned out completely when they started gossiping about various breeds, amusing himself by watching a lady walk into a street sign, too distracted by her phone.

He would have laughed, if he hadn’t got distracted himself, the familiar sign reminding him of where he was.

“Jon,” he began, giving the elder a moment to wave off the dog walker. “You’ll never guess where we are.”

“Where?” The elder quizzed back, finally dragging his eyes away from the husky long enough to frown at the same sign.

“About two streets away from Nogla’s.”

And with that, an equally evil grin met his own.

*

“Bit childish don’t you think?”

Evan’s query was met with a sly smile, bright blue shining. His companion nudged a twig away from his face, their target visible through a gap in the bushes behind which they were hiding. Evan hadn’t done this since he was a teen, all too young and susceptible to peer pressure. Life had been so much more simple back then…

“That’s the point, duh.” The reply knocked the younger man back to the present, Jon’s grin never wavering as he stared down at his friend. Evan huffed a laugh.

“Riiiiiiight,” he drawled back, own lips quirking at his friend’s giggles. Jon was so easy to amuse sometimes.

“Common,” the elder whined, face scrunching in adorable displeasure, gaze betraying his amusement. Evan’s grin widened, nudging bony ribs until the false look vanished, one of challenge replacing it. “Unless you’re too much of a lil’ bisch?”

Brown narrowed in return, all too aware of the ribbing he would have to endure should he deny. _But still…_

“But it’s ding-dong ditch! What are we? Twelve?”

“Well… yeah!”

They stared at each other, disbelief against earnest, neither willing to back down as they waited for the other to crack. But it didn’t last long, as with no warning, they both collapsed into giggles, gripping onto each other for support as they tried to stifle the noise, not wanting to alert the people living in the house.

It was a relief Evan didn’t know he needed. The joy flooded through his veins like wildfire, burning away the aches and pains left by the chronic stress, wiping the slate clean of the guilt and regrets that had haunted him for months, and leaving him feeling lighter than he had been in months. Somehow, sitting in a garden bush, laughing wildly with his best friend, was like having a soothing balm, something to cure the stress of life.

Eyes glittering with unushed tears of joy, Evan dragged his gaze up from the ground, scanning the face opposite, memorising the flushed cheeks and crinkled laugh lines, scrunched cheeks doing nothing to hide the endless pools of wild joy that was just so _Delirious._

It was calming in a way, the familiarity that a screen couldn’t change, that had bonded them over the hundreds of miles that separated them, in the same way that iconic laugh could bring him so much joy.

They eventually calmed, slumping against each other as they caught their breath, faces inches apart. There was a pause, brown meeting blue, silently staring each other down. Evan’s gaze flicked down, unable to avoid glancing at the still smiling lips before him, flushing when he looked back up. Jon didn’t laugh though, own gaze turning heavy lidded as his expression turned sly.

With little warning, Evan was sprawled on his ass, having to have ducked back to avoid the long legs swinging past his face as Jonathan hurdled the hedge, snickering as he slunk towards the door, careful to keep his body below the view of the window. The taller man paused near the door, glancing back towards the bush that was Evan’s hiding place, winking before he snuck onto the front porch. A couple of looks confirmed the street was clear, and then ringing was echoing across the grass.

Jonathan wasted no time sprinting back, stumbling over the stone path as he crossed it, leaving a mass of pale limbs and grey hoodie to collapse next to the tanned man still crouched in the branches of their bush. Evan could help but snort at his ridiculous friend, batting away the shushing hand with ease, before grabbing it to yank the elder upright.

“Smooth,” he teased with an elbow nudge. Jon shot him a irate look, with didn’t really work with bright laughing eyes, before shushing the younger once more and nodding towards the door.

The Canadian just huffed a soft laugh, looking back in time to see the door handle turn, the familiar sleepy expression staring out, long fingers scratching at his scruff. Nogla looked appropriately confused, opening the door fully to see the street, showing the glory of the Irishman’s outfit, consisting of a too small Lui Calibre shirt and ratty boxers.

If Nogla’s hearing was better, he might have heard the bush snickering away, or the sound of the camera going off on Evan’s phone, but the tall man just shrugged and left, door shutting with a bang. A boney elbow was quick to dig into Evan’s ribs, expectant gaze making him roll his eyes. Another nudge came with more force, the Canadian flinching before glaring at his friend.

“Not happening dude.”

Jon just rose his eyebrows, bold look in his eyes.

“What, yous a ch-chicken?”

It would’ve been easy to brush off the challenge, shrug and make fun of Delirious’s poor use of the English language. But something about Jon’s daring tone never failed to make his pride rise up in turn, wanting to prove to the man just how good he was.

There was probably more to that than Evan would be willing to admit, but there was a time and a place for an existential crisis, and this wasn’t it. So with a smug grin, he planted a hand in Jon’s dark hair (pointedly ignoring how soft it was) and pressed, using the other as a prop with which to launch himself, legs unfolding as he curved his body gracefully over the hedge.

His landing was a touch rough, thanks to the other gamer folding under the pressure, but it was worth it for the muffled “fuck you” that came from the leaves. Smirk widening, he sauntered up the path, careful to scan the windows for their tall friend. There was no sign though, Evan glad the Irishman’s office was at the back of the house, allowing him to relax as he went for the door.

The porch felt cool, sheltered from the heat of the sun, gentle breeze ruffling the Canasian’s clothes as he paused. It felt childish, in a way he had been trying to avoid since he was sixteen. He was twenty-seven for fucks sake, he shouldn’t be playing ding-dong-fucking-ditch.

A soft clucking knocked him from his thoughts, mocha brown turning to glare down the bush where he was certain Jon was doing the chicken dance to accompany the noise, sparking his pride that much more.

“Little shit,” he murmured under his breath, hand raising. The doorbell made him hesitate, but the clucking just increased in volume, making his finger press down with little conscious thought.

Nogla’s deep “hold on!” sent him running, long legs pumping furiously as he raced back to their hedge, diving over with much more grace than Delirious had managed, landing with a neat roll-into-crouch move. Evan would never admit he preened a little at the impressed noise Jon gave, blue eyes gazing appreciatively at the panting form beside him.

All too quickly, said look was dragged away by Nogla’s yelling, the man shouting for the person to wait so loudly the words were clear to the men across his garden despite the shut door. They exchanged an amused glance, looking back in time to see the door be thrown open again, the Irishman look frazzled with his housecoat hanging off one shoulder.

Nogla had obviously been trying to change, now in a more fitting green sweatshirt with one white sock, the other hanging from his fingers. Dark brows furrowed into a frown at the lack of human on his doorstep, leading the tall man to check over the edge of the porch and across his garden. Luckily Jon and Evan were well hidden, their friend looking over their spot with little interest.

Eventually the gamer returned inside, grumbling to himself. The door was shut with considerable more force this time, Evan unable to prevent the breathless giggles that escaped once he knew Nogla was far away enough not to hear. Jonathan was collapsed in the dirt beside him, wheezing like the tea kettle he really was, face red with mirth.

It took a few minutes for them to calm again, matching grins shining bright as they caught their breath. Jon stretched slightly, longs limps most likely cramping where they were folded beneath him, managing to knock his finger’s against Evan’s skull in his efforts. A pink tongue was the only response to the Canadian’s offended protest, the American already refocusing on their target.

“How many times ‘til he f-fucking cracks?” The elder asked, body shifting as if ready to spring up at any moment. Evan shifted himself, mirroring the taller’s position as his grin turned evil.

“Let’s find out.”

Jon’s cackle was diabolical.

*

The sixth ring was when it began to get interesting. Their Irish friend ripped open the door milliseconds after Evan crashed to the ground, both men holding their breath out of fear Nogla had spied the flailing shoe lace, but the man just slammed the door with a furious snort.

The seventh time Jon had to dive under the porch, muffling his laughter in his sleeve as David burst out and yelled out into the street.

“Piss off yer wankers,” the tall man screamed, cheeks cherry red with fury. He had obviously been waiting nearer the door, wanting to catch the who ever was infuriating him, but failing to realise the person responsible was right under his feet. Frantic blue eyes scanned, but found nothing, leaving Nogla to slam the door once more, this time with so much force the windows rattled.

Evan met Jon’s eyes, the older man grinning as he went to clamber out from under the panels. But something niggled at Evan’s instincts, the Canadian frantically waving through the peep space, gesturing for Jon to stay put. The clown faced gamer frowned, tilting his head as he continued to wiggle free, only for the front door to swing open once more.

“HA… ha…”

Nogla’s victory yell trailed off, face dropping at the lack of human on his porch, angry huff covering the noise of Jon’s scrambling to remain hidden. The dark brown locks ducked down just quick enough to avoid detection, the man curling up tight beneath the boards as Nogla peered over the side once more.

A few second later Nogla stormed off again, angry yell being cut off as he closed the door, the remaining two sat frozen, waiting to see if he would return. A minute passed before Jon dared to make his escape, limbs a blur as he legged it back to Evan, chest heaving when he fell down half over Evan’s legs.

“Tha’ _*gasp*_ was a close one,” the pale man panted, head tilting back to gaze up at the younger. Evan breathed a laugh, arm looping around the narrow chest to prevent the elder sliding off his lap.

“Yeah, and you’re a fucking idiot,” he replied, unable to prevent the fondness from leaking into his tone. He let his head drop, knocking his chin lightly against Jon’s temple, face softening at the pleased grin that shone up at him. Jon looked younger like this, face flushed with sweet smile, gaze gentle as he watched Evan with an emotion he’d never seen his friend express.

It was compassionate and delicate at the same time, something that looked new and fragile, yet perfectly suited Jon’s sharp features, normally wicked looks melted into something that screamed affection and earnest.

It flooded Evan with warmth, heat stretching to his very toes ( _though they could just be numb from the combined weight of two grown men crushing them_ ), shoulders slumping downwards as he curled instinctively around his best friend, nose grazing the fluff Jon called a hair cut. Said nose scrunched, the locks tickling, making Jonathan giggle airily at the no doubt amusing look Evan was now giving him.

Evan just huffed back, breath directed upwards is effort to move one of his own black strands out of his eyes, only for it to come flopping straight back down. He glared at it cross-eyes, momentarily forgetting where he was, until a pale hand knocked him back to reality, long fingers pushing the lock back, and behind his ear.

Evan froze, skin heating at the feel of soft knuckles brushing his cheek, delicate finger tips trailing along his jaw line as they pulled back. Something caught in his chest, lungs burning as the younger held his breath, watching the elder with a carefully blank face. His nerves rose, waiting for the inevitable teasing, having to suppress a flinch at Jon’s widening grin.

But no insult came, strange softness remaining as Jon’s hand returned, nudging his cheek as Jonathan opened his mouth.

“Ev…” the American whispered, fully cupping the tanned cheek, leaning up as he went to continue. Evan was pretty sure his heart stopped then, unable to stop himself leaning into the warm palm, refusing to blink incase he missed something.

But then an ill time shadow fell over them, both men tearing their gazes upward, eyes widening at the large figure leaning over them.

“You fuckers,” Nogla snarled, face furious. “I’m gunna fuckin’ kill yer both.”

Wide blue met brown, exchanging a silent conversation, panic burning through the previous peace. It only took a second before Jon gave a short nod, small smile reappearing as they made a silent agreement. Only to let out a squawk of indignation as Evan dumped him in the dirt, the younger leaping to his feet.

“Every man for himself!” He yelled, turning tail and running off, laughing at the protesting yells that followed. Two seconds later Nogla shrieked like an angry cat, Evan glancing back to see long legs sticking out of their protective bush, Jon sprinting after him as the Irishman screamed from his twig prison.

“YER BASTARDS!” Nogla’s yell was loud enough to echo after them, Jon’s stride length allowing him to catch up with the younger. “I KNOW WHERE YER LIVE EVAN!”

The pair didn’t dare look back again, hurdling through the streets towards Evan’s house, shoes slapping noisly against the hot pavement with purpose. They ran despite the heat, ignoring their empty lungs and burning limbs, pushing forward until they reached Evan’s street.

It was on his front lawn that they finally slowed to a halt, collapsing on the dry grass as they gasped for breath, too tired to worry about the potential for Nogla following them. The old tree that grew by the pavement sheltered them from the burning sun, sweat dripping from Evan’s brow at the sudden burst of exercise.

It’d been too long since he had had any form of exercise, his fitness having taken a step back as other priorities swamped him. But the break couldn’t stop the familiar rush of endorphins, head suddenly swimming from the dopamine, laughter bubbling up once more. His lungs could only manage breathless chuckles although, but they were infused with the joy of a good adrenaline rush.

The man next to him suddenly flopped back, own giggles struggling to burst forth as he laid sprawled on the lawn, pale hands resting on his heaving chest. A twig was sticking out of Delirious’s hair, almost blending in with the wild strands colour, if it wasn’t for the tiny leave still hanging onto the wood. It just made Evan laugh more, slumping back onto his elbows with a wild grin.

“That… that was something else.” Blue eyes glared up at him playfully.

“Yeah, and you fuckin’ abandoned me you dick,” Jon argued back, arm flopping over to slap at Evan’s forearm. The Canadian just laughed again, shifting onto one hip so he could lean over the elder, own mocha irises sparkling.

“Told you,” he teased. “Every man for himself.”

That earned him another swat, this one aimed at his face but easily dodged, his free hand batting at the elder in turn. It was threatening to turn into a slap fight, but Jon gave in all too easily, slumping back with a huff, chest still heaving despite Evan’s own recovery.

“Haven’ run in fore-forever,” the American mumbled, draping an arm across his eyes. “Fuckin’ killed me.”

“You need to get out more man, go to the gym. S’good for you,” Evan commented, shuffling further down so he could prop his head on his elbow. Despite the lower angle, he still couldn’t see Delirious’s eyes, the grey of his hoodie spread out across his forehead and nose.

“Urrrrrrrrggghhhh,” the elder groaned in protest, other arm coming up as if to block out the younger’s words. “Just cause you’re a gym gerbil, doesn’t mean I gotta be.”

Evan just snorted, eyes rolling.

“It’s gym rat, dipshit,” he taunted, hiding his fondness beneath exasperation. “Anyway… not like I’ve exactly been going much lately.”

The last bit was more of a self depreciating mumble than a statement, but Jonathan still caught it. Arms dropping away, the elder gamer frowned up at him.

“S’not like you got time, is it?” The argument was valid enough, but there was no stopping Evan’s guilt. Just another thing he had had to neglect because of his poor planning.

It must have shown on his face, because Delirious heaved a sigh, rolling back as he threw his arms up in defiance.

“You gotta stop doing tha’ man,” came the whine, drawing Evan from his less than pleasant thoughts. A jet-black brow perked up, a silent question for his confusing companion, but it didn’t seem to be question that had annoyed his friend. “Stop being so hard on yourself,’ Jon continued, oddly fiery look in his eyes. “It’s fuckin’ annoying.”

“Fuck you too dude,” Evan huffed, mood suddenly souring for the first time since he’d left his house. _Well, it was nice while it lasted._ Stretching, he went to stand, only to be caught by an irritated looking Jon. It was strange to see something so negative on a face he had long come to associate with the more positive things in his life. Jonathan was impossible to actually annoy, the man’s humour nature too quick to find the joke behind it all, to make someone laugh again.

But now that smiling mouth was downturned and twisted, sharp features emoting genuine displeasure. It made Evan pause, legs still ready to push himself upright.

“What?”

Jon’s frown deepened at the younger’s grumpiness, grip doubling as he yanked the short back onto the ground.

“I didn’ mean it like tha’.” The words came slowly, as if the American was talking to someone who was slow on the uptake, accent thickening with the emotion in the words. What emotion that was, Evan didn’t know, but he ignored it in favour of listening.

“What I’m saying is you, Vanoss, y-you try.”

Black brows rose further.

“You what?”

Jon let go then, flopping back with another frustrated huff, this one angled at himself. A beat passed, the elder obviously trying to work out how to word his thoughts, before he continued.

“You try… so hard. At everythin’. At YouTube, at the gym, at Christmas, and at your mu-music. And-and-and you’re fucking great at it. All of it. But you don’t see that. All you see is what you ain’t doing, and what could be better, and it’s fuckin’ annoying that you can’t see how fuckin’ perfect you are. Like, is there anythin’ you ain’t good at, huh? No, cause if you ain’t you try til you are!”

“You one of the most amazin’ people I know, and all you do it bring yourself down man. It’s not fair. You do so much, you-you deserved to be happy ‘bout it, ya know? And…. And-and if sucks for me too. I don’t wanna see my best friend all sad and shit.”

Evan blinked.

Then opened his mouth.

Then shut it again.

Then tried again.

“You what?”

Pale hands almost smacked him in the face, narrowly missing as Jon threw them up in exasperation.

“Common!” The whining tone was familiar, but still carried a strange sort of fire in it, Jon’s irritation clear in his flailing limbs. The elder man looked ready to give another weird speech about Evan’s…. _Perfectness? The fuck?_

But before he could start, the shorter of the pair quickly grabbed a thin wrist, bringing the attention back to himself so he wouldn’t have to hear more weirdly nice, but awkward things his best friend thought of him. It made him feel all sorts of shit he didn’t want to, and it was difficult to control his actions when such emotions started knocking at his heart.

“I understand you,” he blurted, ignoring the heat in his neck as he did his best to stop Jon from talking. “I just don’t get why you think that. I mean you can’t actually think I’m perfect or whatever.”

That made the American pause, gaze turning thoughtful as he stared down the younger. Deep blue turned intense, gazing at Evan as if he could read his secrets in his soul, making the Canasian feel uncomfortably bare. The conversation was already more serious than he was happy with, and now being stared down, it was getting a bit much. But before he could snap out of sheer discomfort, Jon smiled.

“No, I don’t,” soft tone easing the insult he’s just delivered. “I don’t _think_ anythin’. But I know you’re a good guy, who hides it all under being a little bisch. I know you try hard, but still beat yourself up. And I know you my _best friend_ , and you don’t need to be better for me to still care bout you.”

Evan didn’t think his crazy gaming friend could sound so earnest, but here he was, shattering Evan’s heart into fucking pieces. His expression was open and honest, gentle fondness lingering behind sharp blue, wrapped in something too warm and careful to name.

He could brush it off. Tell the elder he was being sappy, changed the subject, gone inside. But something cracked inside him, flooding him with emotions so raw his breathing stuttered, and hands trembled. It’s been so long since he’d felt so much…

And yet Jon just watched him, soft lopsided smile ever patient, waiting for him to catch up.

And catch up he did.

Throwing caution to the wind, he made sure to keep his touch gentle as he reached out to hook the elder’s chin with his fingers, guiding Jon slowly as he leant over and caught that stupidly pink bottom lip between his own. Jon just hummed, pale hands reaching for Evan in turn, one burrowing in his too long hair as the other hooked round his waist.

The emotions kept flooding in, warming the Canadian from his head to his toes, worry forgotten as he focused on kissing Jon until he was breathless. It was addicting, he decided, the taste of Jon’s chapped lips, still slightly salty from their lunch. His tongue darted out for more, just teasing the curve of the elder’s mouth before retreating, Evan’s sigh easily swallowed up by Jon.

The noise made the taller grin, mouth curling in the kiss, the action pulling the younger back in for more. The fingers in his hair tightened, pressing their mouths closer, as if he wanted to merge them together. Evan’s ego could help but inflate, own hand shifting to fully cup the elder’s scratchy jaw, day old stubble rough on his palm.

It was strange how normal it felt to be kissing a man. It was all angles and sharpness, where he’d been used to soft curves, lean muscle pressing into his own bulk, bony hip making his hand grip all that much harder, the slight pain making his blood run hotter.

Jonathan was as firm as a tree, both yielding and unforgiving at the same time, fighting for dominance, whilst maintaining a teasing edge. He was an oxymoron, both push and pull, sweet tasting yet harshly nipping at the younger’s lips, before soothing the sting with his tongue. There was no help given when Evan yanked the elder towards his lap, the sly smirk pressing into his own mouth telling of Jon’s amusement at his struggle.

But Evan could still probably bench press the American, grumbling softly into the kiss as he managed to get the other sprawled half across him, earning himself a sharp tug to his hair. His finger’s dug even deeper at that, nails lightly scrapping at Delirious’s flanks, the latter melting into him at the sensation.

His own smug grin was met with a soft slap upside his head, the impact making their teeth knock awkwardly. It only took a whisper of a giggle from Jon’s lips before they were laughing, mouths finally separating in a quest for air, bodies slumping together as they attempted to muffle the noise.

They ended up sprawled back across the dry grass, legs entangled as they gasped for air, snorting and giggling like children.

“My-my sto-o-omach!” Evan cried, fingers scrambling at his aching abs. If he kept laughing like this, he was going to end up with an eight-pack. Jon looked to be suffering equally, long form curled in on itself, vibrating with manic giggles against Evan’s side. The warm line just added to the happy flush coursing through the Canadian’s veins, finding it all too easy to hide his dying giggles in unruly brown, the warm scent of pine reminding him of home.

He could die happy here, the younger realised, amusement giving way to content, the peace something he could drown in. Hell, he wanted to. To stay in this moment forever, with the warmth of the sun, and the presence of his best friend. It was heavenly compared to the hell he had burrowed himself into.

But all too soon the moment ended, Jon regaining his composure, eyes shining with joy as he knocked knees with Evan, shaggy hair stuck out at all angles, lips red and swollen. Evan realised he could make a joke about it, tell the elder what a mess he looked, but he couldn’t deny the spark of heat the mussed look gave him.

So he stayed silent, instead heaving himself to his feet, ignoring Jon’s confused look in favour of offering him a hand. The paler hand was warm in his, if a touch damp, but he refused to let go as he started towards his door, half dragging the other gamer with him. Curious eyes burnt into him, but he just offered a wry grin, unlocking his house and pulling them into the cool blast of the air con.

Shivers ran through them as an awkward silence fell, Evan rubbing the back of his neck as Jon quirked an eyebrow, easily brushing past the younger to disappear into the kitchen. The noise of rustling in his fridge bled the tension away. Typical Jon would just help himself. _But then again, he did buy the food,_ the Canadian’s conscious piped in, making him roll his eyes. Of course he couldn’t find a reason to be even the slightest bit angry at the elder.

Shanking away the thought to slump on his couch, Evan heaved out a sigh, body relaxing into the soft cushions as he listened to the various banging and swearing emitting from the next room. A snort escaped at the low “ _motherfucker”_ that echoed through, noise soon followed by Jon carrying two beers. Black brows rose.

‘You bought beer?” Jon just looked incredulous.

“Duh, i’m not a fuckin’… monk or some s-shit,” he slurred, tongue poking out as Evan shot him an amused look. “Gotta relax sometime,” finished the complaint, lanky body squishing into the spare seat cushion, the elder pressing a beer forward. “Drink.”

“Bossy,” he grumbled back, but took the bottle and drank anyway. Jon just smirked, blue eyes knowing, earning himself a rough elbow to the ribs. But instead of retaliating, he just laughed, head thrown back to expose the long pale column of his neck.

Tanned fingers reached out without command, brushing against the smooth skin, thumb pressing into the hollow at the base. Evan could feel the way the air hitched in the elder’s chest, laughter dying at blue met brown, soft question visible behind the heated look.

“What?” He murmured, knuckles dragging easily up to sharp cheekbones, enjoying the flush that spread in the opposite direction.

But Jon didn’t give. “Back atcha. What’s the owl thinkin’?” Evan grinned.

“Can’t I just be enjoying your company,” he returned easily, smile widening at the glare he got in return. A palm swiped at his head, easily ducked before he grabbed it, yanking the lean form over himself to straddle his legs.

It would’ve been hella smooth, if it weren’t for the fact they were both holding mostly full bottles of beer, which fizzed up rapidly at the sudden movement, dribbling down their wrists and onto the arm of his sofa. The pair made identical faces of disgust at the stickiness.

“Not the sticky I was hopin’ for…” Jonathan mumbled, before immediately flushing bright pink. The look of mortification that graced his face soon melded into indignance at Evan’s poorly suppressed giggles, using his soggy knuckles to shove one strong shoulder.

Evan just smirked back, switching his grip to the damp hand, prising free the now half empty beer bottle to dump it with his own, before licking a bold stripe up the pale blue veins that decorated the inside of the elders now beer flavour wrist. It left his taste buds flooded with the bitter flavour of beer and salt sweat, most likely left from their run. He knew he should be disgusted, but the clean (not a word Evan had ever though he use describing Delirious of all people) taste of Jonathan sank through, leaving him desperate for more.

He glanced up, almost unconsciously drawing long fingers in to try, heat spreading with his satisfied craving, addicted after just one hit. Jon was staring down at him, petal pink lips parted ever so slightly, eyes darkened to near ocean black with hunger. And Evan had the feeling he was on the menu…

But instead of jumping him, Jonathan instead released a heavy sigh, eyes shutting as he rested his forehead against the younger’s. The Canadian’s arousal started to dissipate in the wake of his confusion, eyes crossing as he attempted to meet the re-opened blue.

Jon just gave a tired grin, pulling back in order to properly focus on Evan’s face, long arms shifting to loop around the younger’s neck.

“As much as ‘m all for you relaxin’ and shit, I ain’t stupid enough to ruin our f-friendships in the name of you chillin’ out for once.”

It should have stung really, as all rejections do. Even as justified as they may be, nothing usually took out the sharp sting of not being enough, of failing to please. But the regret lingering in the American’s eyes said this was more than just a simple ‘no thanks’. Evan knew exactly what the elder meant, what he was trying to protect. Unknown to his companion, the knowledge that their friendship was worth more than a one night stand was mutually held, a shining warning in the sea of lust Jon could bring out in him.

But Evan also knew there was more than lust floating around in there. He knew about the fondness he’d buried under years worth of insults and easy banter, the longing that plagued him when he heard that stupidly addictive laugh. He remembered the months of confusion and unbalance as his feelings grew, the battles he fought in the privacy of his home, the inspiration it brought to his music.

And fuck it, after al the stress and exhaustion his life now was, he was tired of hiding it.

“What if it wasn’t just once,” he murmured softly, head tilting to rest on the arm by his neck. Jon paused then, eying him considerately, before carefully raising a brow.

“Like friends with ben-benfits?”

Evan ignored the error, instead clinging onto the uncertainty he could tell was hiding behind the elder’s false bravado, praying his hunch wasn’t wrong as he shook his head, drawing the other closer.

“More like an exclusive arrangement where you stick around for a bit, maybe make some more food, fawn over my good looks, etc.” Jon’s brow furrowed at his cocky attitude, pride still unwilling to give up the reins completely.

“And what do I get?” The taller huffed, arms retracting to cross grumpily across his narrow chest. He was obviously going for pissed, but Evan just thought he looked adorable.

“You?” He teased, grip tightening on those sharp hips, ready to resist any escape attempts by Jon. “I suppose,” he continued, wicked smile softening involuntarily as he scanned the familiar features above, “you would get… me.”

Silence fell then, Jon’s angry look melting into something more unreadable, Evan busy holding his breath as he waited for the inevitable loss of his friend and his heart. No worries though, hopefully it would inspire him in a musical sense.

But Jon’s hands were tangling in his too long hair, instead of punching him in the face like he would’ve thought, eyes thoughtful as he tilted his head.

“And why,” the gamer rasped, challenging look returning, “would I want tha’?”

Evan faltered at that, panicking internally for a moment before finding the teasing glint hidden in sky blue. His body relaxed automatically, heart slowing as he accepted the question.

“Because,” the Canadian drawled, lips quirking, “you apparently find me amazing. And who wouldn’t want someone with such a winning personality?”

Jon straight up laughed in his face then, but Evan couldn’t bring himself to feel bad, because the American still wasn’t running for the hills.

“You’re a bitch,” Jon stated, tugging Evan’s head forward until he was forced to peer up through his lashes. The shorter didn’t bother questioning the strange action, so used to going along with Jonathan’s flow as he was.

“Great in bed too,” he cheeked instead, laughing brightly as his friend shoved him across the face.

“Shuch the fuck up,” came the reply, false annoyance weak in the face of Evan’s chuckles. “Fucking p-p-pervert.”

The younger just laughed harder, burying the noise into a bony shoulder, too ahppy to even complain about the sharp points digging into his face. Jon hid his own wheezes in Evan’s hat, knocking it askew as they shared their mirth.

It took even longer this time to calm down, the easy laughter bouncing infectiously between the pair, their own stupidity too good to resist. Eventually, though, the joy did simmer down, leaving Jon sprawled bonelessly across Evan’s chest, both men too relaxed to even bother thinking about moving. Evan put in just enough effort to raise his head, hooking the taller’s shoulder beneath his chin. He watched the dust swirling in the sunlight streaming through the window, AC pushing it too dance wildly.

His mind was so pleasantly blank, it took him a moment to realise Jon had spoken.

“Wha’?” He muttered, smiling at the snort in his ear.

“Deaf bisch. Clean you’re ears out,” Jon whined back, before curling further into the shorter. Evan Squeezed him in retaliation, eyes drifting closed as he melted further into the couch. “I said OK.” Came, softer than the earlier complain.

Evan just grinned.

*

He could help feel ashamed as he finally hit upload, apology video reaching the internet for the first time, ready to immortalise his failures. The guilt was strong, despite the reassurance from his manger and friend’s it was the right thing to do, that he had to put himself first. He hated letting them down, disappointing the people who made his dreams come true, but the facts were there.

The burnout had come, and his health had taken a nose dive, so there was nothing left for it but to post pone the tour. He did everything he could to make the change as easy as possible for his fans, and payed his manager triple for the mess he had created, despite the mans protests. He didn’t care, this was his mistake, and he would damn well make up for it.

A knock at his door broke his staring contest with the upload bar, gaze dragged away just as it hit 100%, guilt tripling as he saw who it was.

“Stop,” came the soft warning, long legs carrying his companion forward. “Stop feelin’ bad about this.”

“I can’t,” he breathed back, eyes closing as pale hands cupped his cheeks. He would always feel horrid about letting people down, always feel that crushing guilt at disappointing people.

Jon huffed at his reply, and Evan could picture the frown despite having his eyes shut, could feel the pout in the way the silence hung between them.

“Fuck,” Jon grumbled, grip tightening before falling away completely. “I guess I’ll just have to distrac’ you then.”

Confusion burst through the oppressive wall of regret, brown flickering open to find the American gamer smirking down at him. Before he could ask, though, he was being pulled to his feet and shoed out of the room. Jon obviously wasn’t taking no for an answer as he herded them towards Evan’s bedroom.

It wasn’t until the younger was sat on the soft mattress did he realise what exactly Jon meant, eyebrow raising as the taller straddled him.

“Really?”

Jon didn’t seem bothered by his dry tone, instead flashing a grin that was scarily similar to the one he had on outside of Nogla’s house, all those weeks ago. A quick “yup” was all the confirmation Evan got before soft lips were pressing insistently against his own, sweeping away any thoughts in a rush of adrenaline that always came from kissing Jon.

Evan had to hand it to the man, whilst he wasn’t the smoothest with words, he could certainly make Evan forget why he was even upset to begin with.


End file.
